pikashinxfoursurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sam's Adventure
Sam's Adventure is the first episode of season one of PikaShinx Four Sure, and it's also known as "The PikaShinx Four Sure Movie". Story A basic Shinx known as Sam learns his sister is still alive, and goes off on a journey to find her, bumping into many friends along the way. However, he will also have to stop a Bidoof from wreaking havoc along his town. Will he succeed? Plot This is still under progress, because only a month ago, I snuck onto deviantArt (not telling the username for safety reasons) This episode begins at a Pokémon contest. It comes to a point where Elizabeth the Shinx and a Leafeon are going to combine some moves, when a memory hits Elizabeth. Because of danger, Sam's parents had to send Elizabeth away at age 3. So, after attempting to participate in a Pokémon contest, her memories get to her too much that she quits when the Leafeon named Felix is about to create cool combinations with her, in gloom that she still hasn't united with her three missing relatives. This, however, got on the news, letting Sam the Shinx know his belief of Elizabeth being possibly killed was wrong, so he goes in search of her, with his friends. He then bumps into Jet the red-furred Pikachu and HIS friends along the way. Though seemingly mischievous at first, Sam learns Jet is a true friend who wants to help him along the way. A Combusken, Anthony, shows Sam a big airship that would help him. (THIS SCENE IS STILL UNDER PROGRESS, SO IT'S NOT COMPLETE) That night, he decides to stay over at Anthony's mansion, sleeping in, wondering what next day will be like. Arnold the Vaporeon is rivals with Sam, so he attempts to imprison Sam as his tickle slave, using Tiffany the Aipom and Oscar the Weavile and disguising as Harold the Squirtle to fool them into his tickle slaves as well all to get Sam, so he sneaks into Sam's house. Jet, however, hears this, so he looks for the sound. He was really tired during this, so he attempts to go back to sleep in his house, accidentally going in SAM'S. Sam decides to wake him up with a small tickle (of course, Jet's arms are tied), letting his parents know what happened. When he returns, he spots Arnold (along with Tiffany and Oscar, who he believes are enemies) trying to get him. Sam, not knowing what is really going on, captures the three, and him, Jet, Lily the blue-furred Pikachu, Anthony the Combusken, Dan the Raichu, and Sam's parents tickle the three, until, Arnold gets out and abducts Jet, so both Sam and Lily chase Arnold down. As another victim of Arnold's disguise as Harold, Jet is tickled until Sam and Lily busts him and tickles him as well Tiffany and Oscar revealing themselves in the progress. Arnold uses an apology to get out, only to capture Sam and tickle him. Arnold reveals himself as well. As a result, Tiffany and Oscar go crazy on Arnold for using them, so they release Sam, and all of Tiffany, Oscar, Sam and his parents immediately mummify Arnold as a sign to report him to Officer Magnezone for his bad intentions. The REAL Harold (who has been taken care of by Arnold, of course, before he disguised as him) then comes in the progress with Jasper the Chimchar who has returned and both see the mess. So, all of Oscar, Jet, Jasper, Anthony, Sam's dad, and Dan take him to Officer Magnezone. Sam and Tiffany are tickled by Harold and Lily for a short time before the others return. After this, however, Tiffany hears Sam scream for help. Sam, however, says he didn't hear or say anything of the sort; Neither did the others. Sam decides to go again to search for his sister, considering the fact it was in the afternoon. He also bumps into Rosy the Roserade and Lulu the Pachirisu, who help him. Later, the three come home. While the three were away, Lily called a tickle war game with Jet, Tiffany, Oscar, Harold, and Sam's mom. with Jet currently tied, along with Harold being captured by Tiffany, and Sam's mom being so by Oscar. During this, however, Tiffany hears all of Lulu, Oscar, and Sam screaming for help in her mind. Tiffany exclaims this to Jet, though he thinks it's just her. That evening, Lily calls to watch a movie before going to sleep with the others. In the middle, however, Tiffany blacks out and has a vision all of Sam, Lulu, and Oscar tied over water filling up, screaming for help. Tiffany then pauses and talks to Sam about what she just saw, insisting Sam is in danger. Sam thinks it's because she's probably tired. Tiffany agrees, still wondering whatever is the reason she's having these visions. So they finish up, and go to bed. However, Elizabeth, who is trying to find her way to Sam as well, sends a message in the sky saying "I hope to see you soon, Sam. Best wishes, Elizabeth the Shinx". Sam realizes he's gonna re-unite really soon, showing Tiffany. However, those two weren't the only ones that knew this meant something; Felix and his Glaceon sister, Isabella, see as well. This gives them an urgh to search for Elizabeth as well, while looking for Sam too. Sam wonders what next day will be like. Next day, however, would actually be WONDERFUL and quite interesting. Because of a trouble instinct, Oscar is unable to sleep. So, he goes outside to see a possible cause, when he discovers a secret hideout. Oscar knew it couldn't be Arnold who built it, right when a mysterious female tried to abduct Oscar. In a failed attempt to let the others know, the mysterious female gets Oscar, but he outruns her and lets the others know. The four go down the hideout and see the mysterious female. Sam reveals the mysterious female which turns out to be Rosy, who's been turned evil. Lulu realizes a device got onto Rosy, and she is being controlled. Tiffany, Oscar, and Sam don't know this and attempts to report her to Officer Magnezone. Only Tiffany, however, made it out before Rosy trapped the other three. Though the three tried to stop her, they only got into mayhem when their powers are DRAINED, their tails and limbs are tied completely, and Rosy leaves them to DROWN. With no way of getting out themselves, the three reaches a panic level so severe they scream loudly for help. Tiffany, Jet, Lily, Arnold, Felix, and Isabella hear this (Felix and Isabella with a listening device), along with Elizabeth's fur frizzing out indicating trouble. Tiffany realizes those visions and screams she has been hearing involved the mess the three are in and then freaks out panicking about the fate of the three. Tiffany goes in search for something, whileas Jet and Lily attempt to find the three, but fails, for the three are completely underwater, about to drown. However, thanks to Tiffany being able to convince Arnold to be friends, the two saved all three, telling everyone else what happened. Lulu finally convinces everyone a device got on Rosy, so she's being controlled. Anthony and Sam attempt to see what is really going on, until they get captured, so the others go look for him. Felix and Isabella are currently looking everywhere in a boat seeing the side of the city, using binoculars that can zoom in so the two can see all the way to a quarter across the city. Lulu is able to get the device off of Rosy, while as Sam's parents, Harold, and Arnold disguise to avoid getting caught. Blazer the Fox, Zane the Riolu, Tiffany, Oscar, and Jasper then free Anthony and Sam, so everyone works together to find out the outlaw behind the whole thing is...a Bidoof named Petey. Sam confirms Petey's dad is behind this. Anthony takes care of the dad, whileas the mom surrenders. The dad, however, refuses to give up. After everyone evacuates, they realize Rosy was left behind. However, when Anthony and Sam attempt to rescue her, all three are abducted by the dad AGAIN. However, a mysterious Pokémon who hides her apperance saves them, claiming her name to be "Lizzie", but recognizing Sam for some reason. Rosy, however, doesn't seem to like Lizzie that much, confusing her for a guard of Bob, and goes on without her. However, Sam notices Lizzie and Elizabeth have so many similarities. Lizzie then proceeds to follow Sam anyway. Anthony, however, disappeared and is abducted by the dad AGAIN. The others all attempt to look for the three. Lizzie, Sam, and Rosy happens to bump into Haley, whileas Anthony is tickled by the dad. Felix and Isabella have finished loooking at all edges of the town, still trying to help the two back to each other, not knowing what's actually going on. Sam and Rosy decide Lizzie shall follow them after all, along with most of the team (Harold, Arnold, Tiffany, etc.) bumping into both PaRappa the Dog and Sunny the Flower, who agree to help them, slightly confused. Sam and the others then fall for a trap. As a result, they become imprisoned as well. Everyone else then crosses paths and works together to free the 4 and defeat Bob once and for all. In the end, it's all of Jet, Lily, Sam, and Lizzie that does it. Bob gets arrested by officer Magnezone, and everything goes back to normal. Joey the Mime Jr. (Sam's pet) then notifies Sam he had just accomplished his goal without knowing it. Sam's instincts were right; Lizzie IS Elizabeth. The two are very happy to FINALLY re-unite. After a while alone in the sunset, Felix and Isabella FINALLY find the two. The four agree to be in the Pokémon contest together. After they finally finished, Sam then becomes best friends with Jet for helping him. The team then walks off, wondering what adventures may happen next. The end. Transcript View it here. Sam's Adventure/Transcript Characters Starring * Sam the Shinx * Jet the Pikachu * Elizabeth the Shinx * Lily the Pikachu Featuring * Tiffany the Aipom * Oscar the Weavile * Jasper the Chimchar * Harold the Squirtle * Arnold the Vaporeon * PaRappa the Dog * Sunny the Flower * Blazer the Fox * Tails the Fox * Anthony the Combusken * Lulu the Pachirisu * Rosy the Roserade * Dan the Raichu * Kelsey the Shinx * Mike the Shinx * Joey the Mime Jr. * Bob the Bidoof * Julie the Bidoof * Petey the Bidoof * Felix the Leafeon * Isabella the Glaceon Gallery Hm... A one year early preview. I wonder what these images could turn into? Show us the hole in the ground.png|A hidden hideout revealed by Oscar... Oh noes.png|...which gets the trio in a distress situation, leaving them helpless. But is EVERYONE hopeless? *Coughtiffany*